Vacation of Hell
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Thomas and Mindy are on vacation with their daughter. What happens when vacation turns into work? Sequel to The Saw is Family
1. Drayton and Nubbins

_Welcome everyone to the next chapter in Thomas and Mindy's lives! This fic is based on the original 1974 Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie. Luda Mae, Hoyt and Uncle Monty will not be in this story. This fic has the Sawyers instead._

_Onto the story!_

* * *

><p>Mindy looked in awe as she, Carrie and Thomas arrived at the Sawyer house. It was a really nice place. There was a porch swing in the yard a couple feet away from the house. The house itself looked nice. It was a lot smaller than their own house. It looked like a simple two-story house. They were in a very deserted area almost like their house was.<p>

The front door opened as Mindy got Carrie out of the car. She turned to see Drayton's smiling face.

"Hey there, Tommy!" he said.

Thomas turned away shyly. He wasn't sure if they were going to like his mask or not. Mindy looked at him and gently patted his shoulder.

"Hi, Drayton", she said.

Drayton came walking down the porch steps and hugged Mindy.

"And who's this pretty little thing?" he asked looking at Carrie.

"This is our daughter, Carrie. Carrie, say hi to Drayton. Say hi Drayton!"

She stared at him wondering who he was. Drayton took her into his arms and raised her in the air over his head.

"Don't drop her", Mindy quickly said.

"I won't. Hey there, little missy! I'm your daddy's cousin which makes me your cousin too! You're beautiful, just like your mama."

Carrie giggled and clapped her hands. Thomas turned to watch her and Drayton. It made him smile to see his daughter get along with the rest of his family. Drayton turned to look at him.

"What's that on your face, boy?" he asked.

"It's a mask he made himself", Mindy said. "Do you like it?"

"It's something. What's it made out of? Leather?"

She looked at Thomas wondering if she should tell him the truth. He nodded. He would never lie about something like that.

"No", she said. "It's actually…made out of…human skin."

"Human skin, huh?" Drayton said. "That is something."

"Is Nubbins and Chop Top here?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Chop Top's actually been drafted into the army. He's been sent to Vietnam."

"Oh my!" Mindy said. "Vietnam? What about Nubbins?"

"Nah, he didn't get into the army. They said he wasn't right in the head. No, he's out somewhere in the fields. Come on in, you two. The heat's starting to get worse out here."

"Can you take the baby inside while me and Tommy get our bags?" Mindy asked.

Drayton turned and carried Carrie inside. Mindy unlocked the trunk of the car and helped Thomas get the bags.

"Think you'll be okay here?" she asked.

He shrugged. Thomas had never spent more than a day away from home before. He wasn't sure of how the summer was going to go. But he had to remember he was with family. He's been here lots of time when he was a kid. Hopefully the inside of the house was still the same.

"Well, we'll see how everything turns out", Mindy said.

She put her bag down and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maybe later we can have Drayton or another one of your cousins watch the baby…"

She leaned in for a kiss.

"And I can make sure you're just as comfortable as you were at home."

"Who's there?" they heard.

Thomas and Mindy turned to see a young man with long black hair carrying a brown bag.

"Nubbins!" Mindy said smiling.

"Tommy? Mindy?"

They smiled nodding. Nubbins dropped his bag and rushed over to them for a hug.

"My cousins are here!" he laughed.

"That's right", Mindy said. "We're here for the whole summer!"

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys and girls think so far?<em>


	2. Here We Go Again

Mindy smiled as she watched Thomas with Carrie. This vacation was doing them some good. Thomas got to relax from all that working he did at home and finally got the chance to be a father for Carrie. She watched him bounce the baby on his knee making her giggle.

Mindy turned her attention to Drayton and Nubbins who sat across from her at the dining room table.

"How have things been at home?" Drayton asked. "I heard about the meat factory closing down."

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true", Mindy said. "It closed and everyone left town. Me, Tommy, and the rest of the family are the only ones left."

"What are you doing for food?"

"Well, it's hard to talk about."

She looked at Thomas wondering what to say. Should they tell them the truth?

"We…we've resorted…to cannibalism", Mindy said. "That's how Tommy got his new mask."

"Cannibalism?" Nubbins asked. "What's that like?"

"Well, the food actually isn't half bad", she answered. "It's good once you get over the fact you're eating a person."

"Really…" Drayton said thoughtfully.

"How have you two been?" Mindy asked.

"It's been lonely since Chop Top left", Nubbins said. "He won't be coming back for a few years."

"Aw. And what about you, Drayton?"

"I've been running the gas station a few miles away", he answered. "I make barbecue and chili on the side."

"Is it any good?"

"I can't get it quite perfect. I've entered my chili in contests a dozen times but it never wins first place."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", Mindy said.

"No, now that you've bought up your business about eating people, which gives me an idea."

Mindy's eyes widened before shaking her head.

"No. No, Drayton, no. Tommy and I came here for a vacation, not to work. We can't do whatever you're thinking of. We have Carrie to think about."

"Come on!" Drayton said. "It may be what my chili and barbecue needs!"

Mindy looked at Drayton and Nubbins before looking at Thomas who stopped playing with Carrie.

"Give us a minute", she said.

She stood up and took Thomas' hand letting him know to follow her. They walked out of the dining hall toward the stairs.

"Tommy, what should we do?" Mindy asked. "We came here to get away from this, not continue it."

Thomas shook his head unsure of what to do. If they continued killing people, he didn't know how he would be able to do it. He didn't have his chainsaw and Mindy didn't have her sledgehammer.

"What are we going to do?" Mindy asked.

Before Thomas could do anything, Carrie began crying. He started rocking her back and forth, but she continued crying. Mindy took her into her arms and checked her diaper. She didn't need any changing.

"Drayton, do you have any milk?" she asked.

"Yeah, come with me."

Mindy carried Carrie into the kitchen.

"Tommy, can you get her bottle out of the bag?" she asked.

He nodded and started looking through Carrie's diaper bag for a bottle. Knowing his daughter was hungry got him thinking. Was Drayton's barbecue and chili all he and Nubbins were living off of? It must've tasted bad if Drayton wanted to stoop so low as to use human meat. He wanted his family to eat good food, not bad.

"Tommy, where's Carrie's bottle?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shook his head coming back to reality. He took the bottle and brought it into the kitchen. He took Carrie into his arms as Mindy began warming up the milk for her. Thomas put his hand on Mindy's shoulder getting her attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Thomas nodded his head toward the dining room.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "Are we going to do this or not?"

He nodded meaning yes.


	3. Thomas and Carrie

Mindy and Thomas sat in their bed as they looked at Carrie sucking her thumb looking back at them.

"Are we really going to do this?" Mindy asked. "I was hoping we'd be able to relax after what we've been through at home."

Thomas shrugged. He began thinking as he combed back Carrie's hair with his fingers. He felt bad for all that was happening. It was all his fault. If he didn't kill their boss at the meat factory maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Hoyt wouldn't have gotten the idea to eat people if the sheriff didn't come to try and arrest him.

Carrie gained Thomas' attention as she wrapped her little fingers around his big finger. He watched as she brought his finger to her mouth and started sucking. Thomas began thinking how his daughter might never have a normal childhood.

"Tommy, what are you thinking?" Mindy asked.

Thomas took Carrie into his arms and held her close, letting her head rest on his chest.

"You're worried about Carrie, aren't you?" Mindy asked.

He nodded. He smiled behind his mask as Carrie reached her hand up to his face as ran her little hands over the stitches. Mindy smiled as she watched her husband and daughter together. Maybe their so-called vacation wouldn't be so bad. They could still have their own family time at night.

"Well", she started. "I guess it'll be okay. Think of it this way. We'll never be bored."

Thomas smiled nodding in agreement. They would always have something to do with preparing people for food.

"Everything will be okay", she said.

She untied Thomas' mask and pulled it away. She looked at what was left of his nose after that night at the slaughterhouse. There was hardly anything left. It was all gone. Not that Mindy minded. She still loved Thomas no matter what he looked like. She closed her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Thomas woke the next morning to the sound of Carrie cooing. He looked next to him to see Mindy sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. Deciding she needed some rest, Thomas got up to take care of the baby. He walked over to the playpen Carrie was laying in and picked her up. He smiled as he watched her yawn and snuggle into his chest.<p>

Thinking she might be hungry, Thomas took Carrie downstairs into the kitchen where Drayton was already cooking breakfast.

"Morning", he said.

Thomas nodded hello and walked to the refrigerator.

"Did you and Mindy make up your minds yet?" Drayton asked. "Are you two going to help us out with the food or not."

Thomas looked at his daughter and remembered what he was thinking about last night. He turned back to Drayton and nodded.

"Good. I'll try and lure people here if I can. You can have this whole kitchen to yourself. You can do whatever you want in here. I just need you to keep everything intact. Remember, this isn't your house. All I ask if for you to not to destroy my house."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Thomas carried Carrie back up the stairs to his and Mindy's room. Mindy was still asleep. He smiled as he sat on his side of the bed placing Carrie in between them. He leaned over and brushed a few stray hairs out of Mindy's face and kissed her cheek.<p>

"Mm…Tommy?"

She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Thomas. She looked down in his lap to see Carrie cooing and looking up at her father.

"Are we working today?" Mindy asked.

Thomas nodded.


	4. Back in Business

Mindy looked around the house after Drayton left for work. The house was really creepy. There were skulls of all kinds of animals mounted on the wall by the kitchen. Cattle skulls, dog skulls. She started wondering where Drayton got all of these. Mindy gasped as she heard rattling in the kitchen.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" she asked.

She got no answer. Instead she heard more rattling followed by Carrie giggling. Mindy walked into the kitchen to see Nubbins holding something in front of Carrie. It looked like a necklace made up of bones and feathers.

"Nubbins, what are you doing?" she asked. "What is that?"

"It's something for Carrie", he answered with a crazy smile.

He shook the necklace in front of her, making the bones rattle against each other. Carrie clapped her hands and reached her hands out for it.

"It's a nice necklace", Nubbins said. "She likes it."

"But is it something you think she should have?" Mindy asked.

"It's a good necklace", he repeated tying it around Carrie's neck.

Carrie gave a wide smile as she grabbed a bone. She brought it up to her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Sweetie, no", Mindy said gently taking the bone out of her mouth.

Carrie started whimpering. She grabbed the bone and put it back in her mouth.

"Honey, that's not a toy. That doesn't go in your mouth."

Carrie began crying. She liked the necklace. It was hers, she should be able to do whatever she wanted with it. Mindy gasped as she heard what sounded like a chainsaw running.

"Tommy?"

She took Carrie into her arms and ran out to the backyard. There stood Thomas with a chainsaw in his hands. It was a lot smaller than the one he had at home. Carrie clapped her hands squealing happily.

"Tommy, where did you get that thing?" Mindy asked.

Thomas pointed at the barn a couple of feet away from the house. He put the chainsaw down and picked up a small sledgehammer. It was like Mindy's at home, but now she could use just one hand instead of both.

"Oh wow", she said taking it. "Tommy, this is great."

Thomas nodded. He and Mindy were back in the killing business.

* * *

><p><em>sorry for the extremely short chapter. i recently had a death in the family and now i got writer's block<em>


	5. Nubbins

_Just a note to all my readers. I got stuck here and I had no idea what to write next. I'm skipping ahead to the day before the events of the movie happened._

* * *

><p>Carrie cooed as Thomas shook her necklace of bones over her. She reached her little hands up trying to grab a bone.<p>

A month had passed since Mindy and Thomas came to the Sawyers' house for the summer. All the people they killed had been put to good use. Nubbins used the bones to decorate the furniture. Thomas used the faces to make more masks. Drayton used the flesh to perfect his chili and barbecue.

"How is daddy's little girl?" Mindy asked ask she watched Thomas and Carrie.

She whimpered as Thomas picked her up. The poor girl was teething now and she was using the bone necklace to try and ease the pain.

"Those baby teeth are hurting you, aren't they?" Mindy asked.

Carrie took one of the bones on her necklace and started gnawing on it. Mindy smiled as she kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Only a few more weeks before we go back home", she said.

Thomas smiled behind his mask. He couldn't wait to go home. It's been so long since he saw Mama.

"Are you excited to go home?" Mindy asked.

He quickly nodded. Mindy sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late", she said. "Where do you think Nubbins is?"

Thomas shrugged. Nubbins never let him and Mindy know where he was going. He always came home around sunset.

"Well, if he comes home, let me know", she said. "I'm going to get started on dinner."

She walked into the kitchen and put on an apron. She couldn't wait to go home same as Thomas. Drayton wasn't much of a housekeeper. The whole house was littered with the bones of the people she and Thomas had killed. Nubbins said he was saving them for future use. He had a room next to the dining hall that was filled with bones and feathers from birds and chickens.

"Artists are so messy", Mindy mumbled. "Honey, would you mind if I put on the radio? It's too quiet here."

Thomas shook his head. He liked a little music from time to time. Mindy went leaned over the counter and turned the knob on the radio turning it on.

"_Spend most every day in a sidewalk café, drinking coffee, watching women walking by"_

"Oh, I love this song", Mindy said.

"_Color of their hair, not the reason that I stare_

_But I always was a fool for a blonde"_

Thomas smiled as he heard Mindy sing along. That song reminded him of Mindy, his own blonde girl.

"Oh Tommy, come dance with me!" she said.

Thomas froze. Dance? He didn't know how to dance. He sat Carrie down in her highchair and took Mindy's hand unsure of what to do.

"_The new jingle and the sway as they struttle on away,_

_Watching most enough to make you high"_

Clueless on what to do, Thomas took Mindy's hand and just spun her around. That was all he knew how to do.

"_The shimmering light is not what makes above,_

_But I'll always be a fool for a blonde"_

Thomas and Mindy stopped as the music stopped. Instead they now heard a newsreel playing over the radio.

"_Grave robbing in Texas is this hour's top news story."_

"What's this?" Mindy asked turning up the volume.

"_An informant led officers of the Muerto County Sheriff's Department to a cemetery just outside the small rural Texas community of Newt early this morning. Officers there discovered what appeared to be a grisly work of art: the remains of a badly decomposed corpse wired to a large monument. A second body was found in a ditch near the perimeter of the cemetery. Subsequent investigation has revealed at least a dozen empty crypts, and it's feared more will turn up as the probe continues. Deputies report that in some instances only parts of a corpse have been removed, the head or in some cases the extremities removed, the remainder of the corpse left intact. Evidence indicates the robberies have occurred over a period of time. Sheriff Jesus Maldonado refused to give details in the ghoulish case, and said only that he did have evidence linking the crime to elements outside the state. Area residents have reportedly been converging on the cemetery, fearing the remains of relatives have been removed. No suspects are in custody as the investigation at the scene continues."_

"Nubbins", Mindy said. "He is going to be in so much trouble when Drayton hears about this."


	6. August 18 1974

"You damn fool!" Drayton yelled picking up a wooden spoon. "What were you doing at that graveyard?"

He started swinging the spoon around as Nubbins tried to stay away. Mindy and Thomas watched in a corner of the kitchen.

"I…" Nubbins started. "I was just looking for some good pieces."

"Good pieces for what?" Mindy asked. "Have you looked around this pigsty lately? You have more than enough bones."

"I need more", Nubbins said.

"For what?" Drayton asked raising the wooden spoon.

"I don't know yet", he answered flinching. "I need some good pieces."

"You nap haired idiot! You could've gotten caught!"

"It's the last thing we need right now", Mindy said. "We can't afford to have you robbing graves and leading the police here. Everyone will find out what we've done."

"Stay out of this, Mindy", Drayton said.

He turned back to Nubbins.

"You heard the lady", he said. "If you ever get caught, we're all dead!"

Thomas quickly wrapped his arms around Mindy as soon as he heard the word dead. He didn't to think about anything like that. They looked down as they saw Carrie stick her tongue out at Nubbins spitting.

"You see?" Drayton said trying to fight back a smile. "Even the baby knows you're nothing but trouble."

Thomas and Mindy smiled at their daughter as they turned to leave.

"Honey, this is beginning to get risky", Mindy said as they walked up the stairs. "We can't let Nubbins leave the house anymore. Who knows what he could do?"

Thomas nodded. He stretched out his hand to flip the light switch. Mindy screamed as she saw a rotting skeleton that still had hair and clothes on sitting in front of her. She and Thomas backed away just as Nubbins and Drayton came running up the stairs.

"Nubbins, where did this come from?" Mindy screamed. "What is this?"

"That's Grandma", Nubbins said smiling. "I brought her home from the graveyard for Grandpa."

"Why did you do that?" Drayton asked. "Is that what you were doing in that graveyard?"

Nubbins nodded excitedly. Thomas and Mindy walked past them to their bedroom. Thomas closed the door just as Drayton started yelling again.

"Tommy, that cousin of yours", Mindy said shaking her head and putting her hand over her racing heart. "He's going to be the death of me someday."

Thomas shook his head. She shouldn't say such things. He didn't like thinking about things like death. Especially with Mindy. He watched as she laid Carrie down in her playpen. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Mindy asked smiling.

He lifted the lower part of his mask exposing his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder with his bare lips.

"Tommy…" she giggled.

* * *

><p>Mindy sat Carrie down in her high chair. It was pretty quiet in the house.<p>

"Nubbins?" she called. "Nubbins, are you here?"

She heard no voice answer and no noise.

"That boy, I swear", she mumbled. "What day is it?"

Mindy looked over to the calendar on the wall.

"August 18. Only a few more weeks until we go home."

She turned as she heard Thomas' footsteps. She watched him wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you hot too?" Mindy asked.

He nodded. It was too hot for him to wear his mask. He did some tinkering around with it and changed it to give his face a little more air. He removed some of the stitches around the mouth and put metal wire around it instead. He did the same for the eye holes.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, but can you cook breakfast?" Mindy asked. "I need to give the baby a bath."

He nodded. He didn't mind at all.


	7. Pigs

Mindy smiled as she watched Carrie pet one of the chickens in the house. The day had been going slow. There were no people coming around the area. Nubbins still hadn't come home and Drayton was still at work.

"Hey Tommy", Mindy said. "Are you bored?"

Thomas nodded. All he did all day was just sit around the house in the hot weather.

"Me too", she said. "What do you want to do?"

Thomas disappeared into the kitchen for a minute. She heard him moving some stuff in the drawers looking for something. He came back into the den with a couple of pieces of paper and some pencils.

"Oh, drawing!" Mindy said. "We haven't done that in a long time!"

They looked over to Carrie who was laying on the floor yawning. Mindy picked her up.

"Let me put the baby to bed and then we can get started", she said.

Mindy rubbed her eraser against the paper for the umpteenth time.

"I'm still no good at this", she laughed.

She looked over to Thomas' paper. She was amazed by how good his artistic skills still held up. Smooth clean lines, no major flaws.

"What are you drawing, hun?" she asked.

Thomas turned his page toward her. It was a drawing of a pig.

"Oh, a little piggy", Mindy giggled.

She started laughing as Thomas began making snorting noises, pretending to be a pig. They stopped as soon as they heard knocking on the front door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" they heard.

"There's someone here", Mindy whispered.

Thomas nodded and reached for her sledgehammer. They heard the person continue knocking on the door. They waited for that person to come inside.

"Hello? Hello is anybody home?"

Thomas continued making pig sounds trying to lure the guy closer to them. He nodded to Mindy to take a peek and see if he was coming. She leaned as far as she could without letting the person see her.

"He's coming", she whispered.

Thomas gently pushed her aside and tightened his grip on the sledgehammer. Rapid footsteps came as the man came tumbling up the ramp toward the hallway.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Thomas raised the sledgehammer over his head and brought it down over the man's head. He and Mindy watched as the guy fell to the floor and started shaking. Blood spilled down his open shirt as his body shook. Thomas bent over and hit him again to get him to stop. Mindy pulled him behind the wall letting Thomas slam the sliding door.

"Finally", Mindy said smiling. "Our first catch of the day!"

He nodded as he threw the guy over his shoulder and carried him into the kitchen. They looked up toward the stairs as Carrie began to cry.

"I'll take care of her", Mindy said. "You go ahead and get started.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter. I'm slowly beating writers block at the moment. And I'm home with the family for spring break.<em>


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

"There, is that better?" Mindy asked as she changed Carrie's diaper.

Carrie giggled as she stuck a bone from her necklace into her mouth. Mindy picked her up and walked down the hall. She froze as she heard some sort of commotion downstairs. She heard the sound of bones clattering followed by the chickens clucking.

"Tommy, is everything alright down there?" Mindy asked.

She heard no answer. Mindy walked to the stairs when she finally heard a sound. There was a woman in the house. Mindy heard her coughing and yelling as she ran out of the room with the bones and feathers.

"Tommy, there's another one!"

Thomas opened the sliding door and yelled in surprise at the woman. Where did this one come from? The girl ran for the front door screaming with Thomas following her.

"Get her!" Mindy yelled running down the stairs.

Just as the girl ran out the door, Thomas grabbed her by the waist and carried her back into the house. Mindy followed him into the kitchen as he carried the kicking screaming girl.

"Hang her", she said. "She won't be going anywhere."

Thomas raised the girl over his head and stuck her onto one of the meat hooks that were hanging in the kitchen. The girl continued screaming as she tried to pull herself off the hook.

"Hey!" Mindy yelled at her. "Shut up! You can scream all you want. Nobody's here to save you."

Carrie stuck her tongue out at the girl and started spitting. Thomas smiled and patted her little head. He walked over to the counter where his chainsaw sat. Carrie squealed happily as he started up his chainsaw.

"We're going to have some good food tonight", Mindy said smiling at the young man's dead body.

She dipped her finger in the blood and brought it up to her mouth, sucking it off. Mindy dipped her finger in the blood again.

"Want some?" she asked Thomas.

He shook his head as he picked up his chainsaw. Mindy shrugged and held her finger in front of Carrie. Carrie giggled and started sucking the blood.

"Our little blood sucker", Mindy said kissing her.

She backed away as Thomas raised his chainsaw. She and Carrie smiled as they watched his saw off the guy's head. The girl on the meat hook continued screaming as she watched the man's head fall to the floor. Carrie giggled and clapped her hands.

"I thinks she wants daddy to do it again", Mindy said.

Carrie reached her hands out to her father. Thomas pointed the chainsaw away from her and Mindy and stepped closer. They both watched as Carrie reached her hands out to the chainsaw.

"No, Carrie", Mindy said. "Daddy's toy will hurt you."

Carrie ignored her mother as she wrapped her little fingers around the handle. Thomas smiled behind his mask as he revved up the chainsaw making her laugh.

"Well, what do you know", Mindy said. "Looks like daddy's little girl wants to be just like her daddy."


	9. Uninvited Visitor

Just as the sun began to set, the house was still extremely quiet. The man Thomas cut up with the chainsaw was now being prepared for supper. The girl that he hung on the meat hook was now stuffed in the freezer for later. Nubbins and Drayton still hadn't come home yet.

"Tommy, what are you in the mood for?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shrugged. He didn't really care what she cooked for dinner. Mindy set Carrie down in her high chair so she could put on her apron. Thomas stared as she turned toward the stove. He loved the image of her silhouette against the sunset. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Mindy asked smiling.

He pulled his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth. He started kissing Mindy's shoulder. He kissed along her shoulder and up her neck. Mindy started giggling as he felt his lips on her sensitive skin.

"Honey, not in front of the baby", she giggled.

Thomas smiled and gave her neck a little nibble. Mindy squealed in surprise and delight. They stopped as they heard the charms on the front door jingle along with a new voice.

"Kirk? Are you guys in there?"

"Another one?" Mindy whispered.

Thomas quickly pulled down his mask. Mindy rushed over to Carrie, picking her up from her high chair. She laughed again, but louder to get this new person's attention.

"Hey, guys quit playing games. Quit goofing on me."

Thomas grabbed Mindy's sledgehammer and ushered Mindy and Carrie into the next room. Mindy made some more noises to lure the person into the house.

"Pam, is that you?"

They finally heard the door open. Whoever was there was now inside the house.

"Okay, you guys. Come on out."

Thomas and Mindy heard footsteps coming up the ramp, heading for the kitchen. The footsteps stopped as there was suddenly a faint knocking in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shrugged.

"Kirk?" they heard the person go into the kitchen.

The faint knocking continued. It sounded like it was coming from the freezer.

"That girl?" Mindy asked. "I thought she was already dead?"

Thomas shrugged. That girl was apparently not dead yet. Thomas watched as the young man in the kitchen opened the freezer. The girl locked inside jumped out before going limp across the side. Thomas howled as he raised the sledgehammer over his head. The man screamed in horror as Thomas brought the sledgehammer down on his head.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked as she watched him stuff the girl back into the freezer. "Where are all these people coming from?"

Thomas whimpered an answer as he started searching the house for more people. It was scaring him too. People never came to the house this late. Did someone tip off the police? Was the whole town coming?

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Mindy asked.

Thomas howled in fear as he ran toward the den. He ran past all the bones and feathers as he looked out the window. He didn't see any other people coming. It didn't matter, it still scared him. He started pacing the den and repeatedly looked out the window.

"Honey, relax", Mindy said rushing over to him. "You're getting yourself all worked up."

She grabbed his shoulders and gently pulled him down to sit him down. She sat Carrie down in his lap and took the sledgehammer from him.

"Calm down, Tommy", she said gently taking his face into her hands. "It's okay. We'll be okay."

Mindy pulled him close and kissed his forehead. She and Thomas looked out the window keeping an eye out for more people.

"If there are more of them out there, we'll get them", she said.

Thomas licked his lips nodding in agreement.


	10. The Night

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Mindy asked.

Thomas nodded and pushed her away from the door. It was dark outside now. Thomas was going outside to see if there were any more people coming.

"Be careful out there, honey", Mindy said. "I'll be waiting for you."

Thomas nodded and quickly kissed her. He kissed Carrie real quick before picking up his chainsaw and going out into the night. Mindy shut the door and locked it. She stayed by the window watching him go into the woods.

"Be careful, Tommy", she said as he disappeared into the thick trees.

* * *

><p>Thomas was careful not to make any noise as he walked in the dark. He didn't bring a flashlight with him. He knew that would only let whoever was out there know he was there waiting for them.<p>

"Jeeeeerry!" he heard in the distance.

"Jerry!" another voice shouted.

The first voice sounded like a whining man and the second was a girl's voice. There were more people out there. Thomas stopped when he heard the honking horn of a car. Those people had a car with them. How many more people were there?

Thomas moved forward as he heard what sounded like those two people arguing over something. The stupid kids were leading him right to them. Wait…now the voices were coming toward him. Thomas stayed in his spot with his hand holding the cord to start up the chainsaw.

"Jerry!" the girl continued yelling.

"Jeeeeerry!"

"Hey look."

Thomas froze. Did they see him hiding?

"A light. It's a house."

The house. They were going to find Mindy and Carrie alone and helpless unless he did something. Thomas pulled the cord, starting up the chainsaw.

"Sally, I hear something", the guy said. "Stop."

Thomas raised his chainsaw above his head. The guy in a wheelchair pointed a flashlight at him as he brought the chainsaw down on him. The girl behind him screamed as she watched the whole thing happening. Thomas raised his chainsaw and brought it back down again and again until the kid in the wheelchair was dead. The girl took off running in the direction of the house.

_Mindy!_ Thomas first thought as he ran after the girl.

* * *

><p>Mindy sat in the kitchen feeding Carrie a bottle as they waited for Thomas to come back. She was worried about him. She didn't like Thomas going outside when it was dark. Especially with the chainsaw. Mindy was scared, worried that he might hurt himself with that if he wasn't careful.<p>

"Help!" a scream came from outside.

Mindy quickly jumped up and ran toward the window. She could see a young girl running toward the house. The chainsaw buzzed loud in the woods and was coming closer. Thomas must've found her out there. Mindy backed away from the window as soon as the girl came running toward the door. Where was her sledgehammer?

"Somebody, please!" the girl screamed. "Help!"

The girl ran up the steps and started banging on the door.

"Somebody, help me!" she screamed.

She started pulling on the door. The girl turned as Thomas came closer and closer. She ran down the steps and ran around the house until she got to the front door. Thomas ran around the house following her. The girl opened the front door and slammed it before he could reach it and locked it.

"Help!" the girl screamed as she ran up the stairs.

Thomas tried opening the door, but it was no use. He couldn't unlock it without any keys. He raised his chainsaw and started cutting the door.

"Tommy!" Mindy yelled as she ran for the door with her sledgehammer in hand.

She watched as the saw cut through the door. Drayton was going to be so angry when he saw this.

"Tommy, stop!" she said. "Let me unlock it!"

The girl came running down the stairs as soon as Mindy opened the door and let Thomas in. She screamed as they both followed her up the stairs where she jumped out of the window to the ground below.


	11. In Trouble

Thomas and Mindy looked out the broken window to see the young girl laying on the ground. Slowly she got to her feet ready to run again.

"She's going to tell them all", Mindy whispered.

Thomas turned around and ran down the stairs.

"Tommy, be careful!" Mindy said as he ran out the door.

Thomas ran around the house to the back where the girl started stumbling away from the house. She started screaming and running as she heard the buzzing of the chainsaw coming closer and closer.

"Get her, Tommy!"

Mindy watched as they disappeared, once again into the woods.

* * *

><p>Thomas ran as fast as he could after the girl. He had to stop every once in a while to saw the tree branches that stood in his way. There was no other way he could get through them. That girl was a lot smaller than him, so she got through those branches easily. Not to mention she wasn't carry a 30 pound chainsaw.<p>

There was one instance where the girl hit a branch and fell back on the ground. This gave Thomas a chance to catch up. The girl laid on the ground in a daze before coming back to her senses. She got up and looked up just as Thomas reached her. She turned around and started running again, this time with him right at her heels with his chainsaw inches away from her back.

"Help!" the girl screamed.

They made a turn in the woods and came to a clearing. Ahead of them stood the gas station Drayton worked at.

"Help!" the girl screamed. "Help me! Help!"

Thomas continued chasing her until they reached the front porch. He could go no further unless he wanted to get in trouble with Drayton. He swung his chainsaw around in anger before turning it off. He turned back and started back toward the house.

* * *

><p>Mindy shook her head as she stood in the hallway of the house. Drayton was going to be so mad when he came home. What was he going to do when he saw the broken window and the front door? He already told Thomas not to destroy the house and now look what happened.<p>

Mindy turned her head as she heard footsteps coming. Was Drayton here? Good thing Carrie was already upstairs asleep so she wouldn't have to hear him yell. Mindy closed her eyes ready to be yelled at. She opened her eyes to see not Drayton…

"Tommy!"

She ran toward Thomas and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Thomas put his chainsaw down and returned the hug. Mindy looked around outside.

"Where's the girl?" she asked.

Thomas pointed out the door.

"Did she get away?" she asked.

He shook his head. They looked out the door seeing a pair of lights coming up the road. Drayton was coming home. Thomas and Mindy ran into the kitchen trying to hide a little while longer from Drayton. They knew they were both going to get yelled out for letting the girl and ruining the house.

"I told you to stay away from that graveyard!" they heard Drayton yell.

"That must be Nubbins", Mindy mumbled.

Thomas nodded.

"I told you never to leave your cousins alone!"

"Here they come! Let me check if dinner's ready!"

Mindy went to the stove and started scooping food onto plates.

"LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO THE DOOR!" Drayton yelled.


	12. Drayton

"Ain't got no pride in this home", Drayton mumbled as he and Nubbins walked through the front door.

Thomas opened the sliding door the led to the kitchen. He knew he was going to get yelled at. Might as well get it over with.

"You…" Drayton said as he raised a stick over his head. "You damn fool!"

He started chasing Thomas into the kitchen were Mindy was finishing up with dinner. She watched as Drayton started hitting him with the stick.

"Hey, stop it!" she said grabbing Drayton's arm.

"You better not have lost those other kids!" he said pushing her off. "Where are they at?"

Mindy stood in front of Thomas trying to protect him.

"You goddamn fool", Drayton said.

"Stop hitting him!" she said. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Where are the kids?" he asked again.

He raised the stick above his head ready to hit them some more. Thomas wrapped his arm around Mindy, pulling her against him as they backed away from Drayton.

"Where are they? Show me!"

Thomas pointed to the freezer beside them and the food on the table trying to explain to Drayton they were all taken care of.

"Any of them get away?" Drayton asked as they continued backing away from him.

Thomas shook his head.

"Uh-uh."

"Are you sure?" Drayton yelled running toward them with the stick.

"No, we got them all!" Mindy said frightened.

Drayton lowered his arm and sighed in relief. Thomas and Mindy watched as his expression changed to anger again.

"You…" he said pointing at Thomas. "You damn fool! You ruined the door!"

He raised his stick to hit him again.

"Stop it!" Mindy said. "Leave him alone! That girl in there locked him out! What did you expect him to do? Break a window and come through that instead?"

"You shut up!"

Drayton hit Mindy with the stick hard enough to knock her to the ground. She sat there crying as Thomas kneeled down next to her. Nubbins came bursting through the door.

"Hey, you did good!" he said to Thomas. "She's a nice girl!"

Nubbins pointed to the girl in the dining room who was now tied to a chair.

"You nitwit!" Drayton said to Nubbins. "Go upstairs and get your grandpa!"

Nubbins went running out of the kitchen toward the stairs. Drayton left the kitchen leaving Mindy and Thomas alone on the floor. She looked up at Thomas with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Did Drayton hurt you?"

Thomas shook his head. She was hurt and she was worrying about him? He ran his hand along the bottom of Mindy's shirt to see if she was hurt. He pulled it up just enough to see the bruise forming on her ribs. A growl rose in Thomas' throat. Drayton had no right to hurt her.

"I'll be okay", Mindy softly said. "Why don't you go ahead and set the table?"

Thomas looked at her uncertain. He didn't want to leave her when she was hurt like that.

"Do it, before Drayton comes back."

He nodded and kissed her forehead through his mask. Thomas picked up one of the plates and brought it out to the dining room.

"Get back in there!" Drayton yelled at him, pointing to the kitchen.

Thomas rushed back to the kitchen, stopping to see what Drayton was doing to the girl.

"Get in there!" he yelled raising the stick.

Thomas ran back into the kitchen kneeling next to Mindy, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey!" Nubbins yelled from the stairs. "Hey, Tommy! Give me a hand with grandpa!"

"Go ahead", Mindy said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Before we get in anymore trouble."

Thomas got up and ran toward the stairs to help Nubbins. Together, they carried grandpa who sat in his chair looking half dead as usual down the stairs to the dining room. The brought him next to the girl in the chair. Nubbins gave Thomas a knife before grabbing the girl. Thomas grabbed her hand and sliced her fingers with the knife. He shoved her finger into grandpa's mouth allowing him to suck on the blood.

The girl passed out in a manner of seconds.


	13. Dinner

Thomas helped Mindy to her feet and helped her walk to the dining room table. She said nothing as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Thomas gently ran his hand across her cheek trying to comfort her. Mindy leaned into his hand.

"You should clean up, hun", she said. "You're a mess."

Thomas nodded and kissed the top of her head. He went to the back room to lean the blood off him. Mindy sat in silence as Drayton and Nubbins took their seats. She didn't bother raising her head to look at Drayton. She was scared he was going to do something else to her.

"Well, go ahead and dig in", he said to everyone.

Thomas came back cleaned up. He put on a nice jacket over his shirt, completing the suit he wore. Mindy also noticed he changed his mask. Now, for some reason, he wore a woman's mask complete with makeup.

"Tommy, why are you wearing that?" she asked. "You could've kept your other mask on."

Thomas shook his head. He pointed at her and then himself. He rubbed the mask as if he was washing his face.

"I know I told you to get cleaned up, but I didn't want you to wear a mask like this!" Mindy said. "Oh, forget it. We'll talk about it later."

Everyone picked at their food and ate in silence. Mindy glanced at the girl who sat in the chair on the other side of the table, passed out. She started moving. She was waking up. The girl opened her eyes and looked across the table at everyone else.

The girl screamed as loud as she could. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. Nubbins smiled and howled, mocking her scream. Thomas looked at him and decided to join in. Drayton and Mindy sat and chuckled and watched. The girl continued screaming leaving the boys howling longer than needed.

"Drayton, they're going to wake Carrie", Mindy said.

"Shut up!" Drayton told the boys. "Quiet!"

"Tommy, I think you made your point", Mindy said patting Thomas' arm, getting him to stop.

"Acting like a pack of hounds", Drayton mumbled.

"We were just having some fun!" Nubbins said looking at the girl.

"You think this is a party?"

"Please", the girl cried looking at Drayton. "You can make them stop."

"No, he can't", Nubbins said mocking her.

"Shut your mouth", Drayton said.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Can't be helped, young lady."

"Oh, please", she cried. "You can't let them kill me."

Thomas got up and scooted closer toward the girl. Nubbins got up and did the same thing.

"You like his face?" he asked with a crazy smile.

Thomas grabbed a handful of her hair. He noticed how different it looked from all the other people he killed. This girl's hair was long, straight and blonde.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt, what do you think you're doing?" Mindy asked crossing her arms.

She never used Thomas' full name unless he was in trouble. Right now seeing him mess with the other girl was making her jealous. Thomas pulled his hand away as soon as he heard his full name.

"You're crazy!" the girl screamed. "You gotta make them stop! Please!"

"He can't do nothing", Nubbins said. "He's just the cook."

Drayton's expression grew angry. He got up from his chair glaring at Nubbins.

"Shut up, you bitch hog!"

They looked at each other before Nubbins turned back to the girl.

"Me and those two do all the work", he said pointing at Mindy and Thomas.

He turned back to Drayton.

"You don't like it, ain't that right? You're just the cook!"

"Shut your mouth!"

Drayton sat down not wanting to fight.

"You don't understand."

Nubbins sat back down and pointed a finger at him.

"I understand you ain't nothing! We do all the work, not you!"

"I just can't take no pleasure in killing", Drayton said shaking his head. "There's just some things we gotta do. Don't mean you have to like it."

"Please", the girl cried. "Please."

Nubbins turned his attention back to her mocking her.

"I'll do anything you want", the girl pleaded.

"No chance in hell", Mindy said. "After the way my husband just came onto you…"

Thomas looked down ashamed. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No way in hell we're going to keep you alive."

The girl began to scream crazily while tossing and turning with Nubbins mocking her cries.

* * *

><p><em>If you all recall, in the original movie, Leatherface does wear a woman's mask with makeup. I hated it and just had to make a reference in this chapter<em>


	14. Grandpa's Turn

Mindy covered her ears as the girl kept screaming. The boys laughed as Nubbins continued mocking her cries.

"No need to torture the poor girl!" Drayton finally said getting up.

"You shut up!" Nubbins said. "Remember you're just the cook."

"Everyone just shut up!" Mindy screamed.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her.

"For crying out loud", she sighed getting up. "Just kill the bitch and get it over with."

The girl started screaming again. Nubbins nodded to Mindy.

"Me and him will take care of this", he said pointing at Thomas.

"Get on with it", Drayton said leaving. "I won't have any of this."

Nubbins smiled at the girl as he sat back down.

"We ain't in no hurry", he said. "You ain't going no place."

Drayton came back raising his fist toward Nubbins.

"Didn't you hear me?" he yelled.

"I heard you didn't tell me much!"

He lowered his fist and walked away.

"No sense in waiting. I gotta open up tomorrow."

"Yes, I need some rest too", Mindy said. "It's been such a long day."

Drayton walked back into the kitchen. Nubbins and Thomas walked over to grandpa ready to take him back upstairs.

"I've been", Nubbins started. "I've been thinking about letting grandpa have some fun. You always said he's the best."

"He's the best, alright", Drayton said coming back.

"Let's let him have a whack."

Nubbins smiled as he looked at grandpa as he just sat there.

"Hey, grandpa! We're going to let you have this one!"

The girl started screaming again. Mindy covered her ears growing extremely annoyed with her.

"Will someone please shut her up?" she said. "Let grandpa kill her and get it over with!"

"Let's let him have a whack", Nubbins giggled.

He ran into the kitchen getting a metal bucket and Mindy's sledgehammer. Drayton looked at the girl and walked toward her.

"Now you…you just hush", he said. "It won't hurt none. Why, old grandpa's the best killer there ever was."

Thomas and Nubbins pulled grandpa's chair away from the table.

"Why, it never took more than one lick they say. Maybe 60 in five minutes once. He could've done more if the hook and pull gang could've gotten the beefs out of the way faster."

"That has to be a made up story", Mindy chuckled. "Tommy and I worked at the meat factory back at home. We never saw anyone do that."

"That's because there's no one else like grandpa", Drayton said glaring at her.

He, Thomas and Mindy watched as Nubbins untied the girl from her chair.

"Now don't you cry none. Old grandpa's the best. It won't hurt a bit."

"No!" the girl screamed as he pulled her out of the chair towards grandpa.

Thomas put the sledgehammer in grandpa's hand. Because of his extremely old age, grandpa wasn't able to hold the hammer on his own. Thomas held it in place as he wrapped his bony fingers around the handle. Everyone watched as Nubbins made the girl bend over with her head over the bucket.

"Hit her, grandpa!" he said.

Thomas let go of the sledgehammer, letting grandpa drop it onto the floor. He picked it up and put it back in his hand. The girl screamed and tried to pull away from Nubbins. Thomas let go again letting the hammer fall over again.

"Get her, grandpa!"

Thomas put the hammer back in grandpa's hand again and again, but grandpa kept dropping it.

"Come on, let me do it!" Mindy said getting frustrated.

"Hit that bitch!" Nubbins said as Thomas put the sledgehammer back in grandpa's hand.

Thomas sighed as the hammer fell into the bucket. He picked it up again and put it back in grandpa's hand only to have it fall over again.

"Come on! Come on! Get her!" Drayton cheered laughing.

This time Thomas kept his fingers wrapped around grandpa's hand as he brought the hammer down, finally landing a blow on the girl's head. Everyone cheered as blood gushed from her head.

"Come on", Drayton said jumping up and down, clapping his hands. "Get her grandpa!"

Nubbins finally started to grow impatient.

"Give me that! I'll do it myself!"

"No, let me do it!" Mindy said. "It's my job!"

"Give me the hammer!"

The girl finally pulled away from Nubbins and ran out of the dining room. She ran into the den where she jumped out the window.

"She got away!" Mindy said.

"What are you waiting for?" Drayton said. "Get her!"

Thomas ran into the kitchen to get his chainsaw. Mindy picked up her sledgehammer out of the bucket and followed Nubbins to the front door. The girl limped and ran away from the house. Mindy knew by from the light it was now dawn.


	15. What Now?

Nubbins and Mindy ran down the road following the girl as she limped from the house. Thomas followed a few feet behind them with his chainsaw.

"Come on, Tommy!" Mindy said. "We can't let her get away!"

Nubbins swung his razor around the girl, nicking her a few times. The girl screamed as they reached the main road. Nubbins grabbed the girl by the hair and continued cutting her with the razor.

"Nubbins, bring her back here!" Mindy said waiting for Thomas to catch up.

Nubbins ignored her and continued cutting the girl while standing in the middle of the street. A truck came driving up the road as he continued cutting. The girl screamed as the truck driver honked the horn as it came closer and closer. She pulled away from Nubbins as blood dripped down her face.

"Get out of there!" Mindy yelled.

Nubbins screamed as the truck came closer and then finally ran over him.

"NUBBINS!" Mindy screamed.

The truck slowed to a stop allowing Mindy and Thomas to catch up. The girl ran to the driver's side of the door. The driver helped her into the truck before slamming the door on Mindy and Thomas. Mindy climbed up the step and swung her sledgehammer inside trying to his the driver. Thomas used his chainsaw to try and cut through the door, but he only succeeded in scratching the paint off.

"There they go!" Mindy said pointing to the other side of the truck.

Thomas helped her down and ran around the front of the truck to where the girl and the driver were running.

"Run all you want!" Mindy yelled. "We're going to get you!"

The truck driver stopped and threw a wrench he had in his hand at them. It hit Thomas' forehead knocking him down. The chainsaw continued running as it landed on his leg. Thomas screamed in pain as it cut through the flesh.

"TOMMY!" Mindy screamed.

She stopped running and knelt by him.

"Sweetheart, your leg!" she said.

They both put their hands on his leg to stop the bleeding. The girl and the truck driver continued running down the road. Mindy helped Thomas up to his feet. They couldn't let those two get away.

A small pickup truck came driving down the road. The girl stood in the middle of the road waving for it to stop. The truck driver continued running down the road. Thomas started limping, unable to walk perfectly as the pickup truck stopped for the girl. The girl climbed into the back of the truck as Thomas and Mindy reached her. The truck drove off into the distance leaving Mindy and Thomas behind.

"You fucking bitch!" Mindy yelled.

Thomas swung his chainsaw angrily as the sun rose.

"Oh my god!" Mindy said as the girl got away. "What are we going to do? She's going to tell them all what we did!"

Thomas turned off his chainsaw and pointed back at the house. Mindy wrapped her arm around him as she helped him walk.

"We got to tell Drayton", she said. "He'll know what to do."

He nodded as he groaned in pain from his leg.

"Tommy, I'm so scared", Mindy said. "We have to get out of here. The police will come and arrest us and take Carrie away from us."

Thomas shook his head. That was not going to happen. They were going to get out of this mess. They were going to take Carrie and Drayton and hide somewhere away from the police.

"Nubbins", Mindy murmured.

They stopped when they saw Nubbins' corpse laying on the road. His eyes were open as they stared emptily. Both of his arms were bent at odd angles showing they were broken. Blood dripped down his face onto the dirt.

"Drayton and Chop Top are going to be so…heartbroken when they find out about this", Mindy said burying her face into Thomas' chest.

Thomas nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>"What?" Drayton said. "How could you let her get away?"<p>

Mindy and Thomas looked away from him. Mindy was busy cleaning Thomas' leg.

"You weren't there", she said. "Look what happened to Tommy! And Nubbins…he's dead."

"Damn it…" Drayton said his voice full of fear. "We're going to have to leave. We got to get rid of all of Nubbins' things and burn them."

"What about us?" Mindy said. "We are we going to do?"

"We're gonna have to move", he said. "When you're done here, start packing."

Drayton left to start taking down Nubbins' bone decorations. Mindy looked back at Thomas.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Are you okay, honey?"

Thomas nodded. Mindy picked up a needle and thread.

"You're not going to be able to walk right for some time, honey", she said. "Once Chop Top comes back from Vietnam, we'll do something. Maybe we can come up with a leg brace to help."

She started stitching up Thomas' leg.

"These stitches will have to do until you get the leg brace. They'll keep your leg in once piece as long as you take it easy and don't do anything that might rip them out."

Thomas nodded as he watched her sew. He untied his mask and threw it aside. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently brought it up so she could look at him. Mindy smiled as she looked at his true face. No matter how hideous his face looked, it would always be the one she knew and loved.

"I…l-love…you", Thomas said using his voice.

Mindy smiled wider and kissed him.

"I love you", she said. "So much."

* * *

><p><em>Well, everyone. That's the end of this story. Be on the lookout for my next fic which will follow Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Can Love Stand the Test?<em>


End file.
